1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assessments of formation fluids, and in particular to determination of viscosity by use of nuclear magnetic resonance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Downhole characterization techniques are of considerable value for geophysical exploration. For example, characterization of parameters associated with formation fluids provides for insight into quality of the fluid. More specifically, knowledge of viscosity, √, can provide insight into the quality of hydrocarbons in a formation. A number of technologies are applied to determine the parameters. These technologies include nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging. Unfortunately, in the prior art, reliable use of NMR for determining viscosity, √, has not been realized.
Therefore, what are needed are techniques for estimating viscosity, √, of downhole fluids by use of NMR technologies.